The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle safety systems of the type utilizing an inflatable confinement. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved inflating system for inflating the confinement of such devices.
A great deal of effort is being given to the problem of increasing the safety of passenger vehicles. As well as trying to increase the safety of the vehicle itself, considerable effort is being given to the development of passive restraint systems which will protect the occupant of the vehicle from injury due to impact without the necessity of the occupant taking any positive action.
One type of passive restraint system which has been developed utilizes an inflatable confinement such as a bag which is automatically inflated in response to a predetermined condition such as an impact to or the upsetting of the vehicle to protect the occupant from contacting the interior of the vehicle and injuring himself.
The present invention is concerned with a vehicle safety system of the type which utilizes an inflatable confinement means, a stored fluid under pressure, and a propellant charge for the generation of hot gas. When a collision of the vehicle is sensed, the propellant charge is ignited and the hot gas resulting therefrom is caused to mix with the stored fluid and the mixture released to inflate the confinement. With systems of this type, under some circumstances if the safety bag is deployed too rapidly, there is a possibility of a high sound level which could be irritating and harmful to the occupant, a possibility of abrasion to the occupant due to bag contact, and the possibility of inducing trauma to the occupant.